Please, Kiss Me!
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: 5 Bulan pacaran, 20 kali berkencan. Jarang sekali Risa & Kensei beradu pandang, saling menyentuh, menggandeng, layaknya sepasang kekasih. Dikencannya yang ke 21, Kensei berusaha untuk mendapatkan firstkissnya dari Risa. Apakah Kensei akan berhasil?


**Please, Kiss Me!**

**Sagara Ryuuki**

相

良

竜

基

**Bleach © Kubo Taito**

.

.

–=*~*~*=–

"Ohayou, Kensei!" sapa seorang gadis berambut hijau cerah seperti bunga kol segar kepada seorang lelaki tinggi bertindik yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas, Meguruma Kensei.

"Ohayou, Mashiro." sahutnya sedikit lesu.

Lelaki berambut blonde dengan potongan bop heran ketika melihat sahabatnya yang baru datang ke kelas terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kensei. "Kau kenapa, eh?"

Kensei tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan sahabatnya, ia hanya menghirup oksigen sedalam-dalamnya lalu mengeluarkan karbon dioksida sekuat yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Apa karena kencanmu yang kedua puluh gagal lagi?" tanya si rambut blonde. Seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kensei saat ini.

Kensei terlihat semakin sedih ketika sahabatnya menanyakan hal itu. Ia tertunduk lesu sambil berjalan kearah bangkunya dibarisan pertama dekat jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan olah raga sekolahnya. Si blonde hanya mengikutinya sampai Kensei terduduk dibangkunya.

"Kemarin kencanku dengannya gagal lagi." ucap Kensei dengan sedih.

"Sudah kuduga." Desis si blonde.

Kensei menautkan jari-jarinya untuk menopang dagu. Matanya menoleh kearah lapangan, mencari sosok seorang gadis berkaca mata yang akan mengikuti pelajaran olah raga pagi ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa mendapatkan _first kiss_nya, Shinji? Aku mulai putus asa," pandangannya masih terpaut kearah lapangan. Diotaknya terlintas kejadian ketika ciumannya ditolak oleh kekasihnya, Yadoumaru Risa.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke taman bermain Karakura besok. Lagipula menurutku kau salah," ucap Shinji sambil duduk diatas meja Kensei dengan kedua tangan disilangkan didepan dadanya.

"Salah? Apanya yang salah?" tanya Kensei keheranan.

"Kau ini, seharusnya kalau berkencan jangan dirumah seorang gadis! Tentu saja si gadis akan menolak mentah-mentah ciuman yang akan diberikan kekasihnya. Kalau ketahuan orang tua si gadis, bisa-bisa kau diikat paksa dengan kabel-kabel listrik, mulutmu akan dilakban, lalu kau dilempar ke rel kereta api sete—"

"Ya, ya. Baiklah. Semalam memang kecerobohanku. Hentikan omong kosongmu. Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" potong Kensei cukup kesal ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Shinji yang menurutnya konyol.

"Sudah kubilang, bawa saja dia ke taman bermain di Karakura." Saran Shinji.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, lakukan saja sesukamu." Jawab Shinji datar.

_BLETAKKK!!_

Kepalan tangan Kensei berhasil mendarat kasar dikepala Shinji. Membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. "Serius, bodoh!"

"Aduh, kau ini galak sekali, sih!" gerutu Shinji sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sudah bermunculan bukit benjolan. "Kau coba buat hatinya luluh, berikan sesuatu yang paling ia sukai, lalu katakan saja kalau kau itu benar-benar mencintainya, dan jangan lupa tanyakan padanya kenapa dia selalu bersikap datar dan dingin padamu!"

Kensei berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, yaah... Akan kucoba, meski cara tersebut pasaran, mungkin saja berhasil."

"Tch, bukannya berterima kasih, malah mengatakan 'cara pasaran'!" gerutu Shinji pelan sehingga hanya dirinya malaikat dan Kami-sama yang dapat mendengarnya.

–=*~*~*=–

Taman bermain di Karakura dibanjiri oleh para pengunjung. Para penduduk kota tentu saja tidak mau melewati _weekend_nya dengan hal yang biasa saja, mereka ingin sedikit _refreshing_ dengan aktifitas yang selalu membuat mereka sibuk di tanggal-tanggal hitam. Mereka ingin menghabiskan _weekend_nya bersama teman, keluarga bahkan dengan kekasih.

Seperti yang Shinji sarankan, Kensei mengajak kekasihnya, Risa, untuk pergi ke taman bermain Karakura. Ini adalah kencannya yang kedua puluh satu.

Sebelumnya, setiap _weekend_ tiba ia memang selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Risa. Berkencan tentunya. Namun, berbeda dengan pasangan kekasih yang lainnya. Yang selalu berjalan sambil bergandengan mesra pada pasangannya masing-masing, berpelukan, bahkan berciuman.

Kensei sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Saling bertatap mata pun jarang terjadi antara mereka, apalagi berciuman? Sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kecupan bibir yang diberikan oleh Risa. Padahal sudah lima bulan mereka berpacaran.

Singkat waktu, setelah dirasa cukup puas bermain dengan wahana yang ada di taman bermain Karakura, Risa segera mengajak Kensei pulang.

"Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Risa datar pada Kensei.

Kensei melirik kearah arloji yang terpasang ditangan kirinya. "Ini masih jam empat sore, kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Kensei meyakinkan. Ia tidak mau kencannya yang kedua puluh satunya ini gagal lagi seperti dua puluh kencan sebelumnya. Dikencan yang kedua puluh satunya ini, ia akan berusaha agar Risa memberikan _firstkiss_nya.

"Tentu, lebih dari yakin." Jawab Risa dingin. Kensei hanya menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Risa selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan datar dan dingin, oleh karena itu Kensei hanya bisa memakluminya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ke taman kota dulu? Disana ada _bazaar_ kecil, mungkin aku bisa membelikan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu," ajak Kensei dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang kelaparan berharap si majikan memberikan makanannya. Ia tahu, bagaimana pun cara ia menampakkan ekspresi yang biasanya-membuat-orang-luluh, Risa tidak akan pernah menatapnya.

Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Risa.

"Ayolah, Risa... Kumohon? Mau, ya?" sekarang Kensei memohon dengan nada memelas.

Kensei terus berusaha, agar Risa mau pergi ke taman bersamanya. Butuh banyak kesabaran memang.

Risa menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Ya, baik. Tapi jangan lama-lama."

Mendengar jawaban dari Risa, Kensei menyunggingkan sedikit senyumannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Mereka keluar dari taman bermain Karakura. Berjalan menuju taman kota yang Kensei maksud. Selama berjalan, Risa hanya diam. Kalau bukan Kensei yang mengajaknya berbicara, mungkin Risa tidak akan mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Kurang lebih lima belas menit mereka berjalan menuju ke taman kota.

Sampainya di taman kota, Kensei mengajak Risa untuk duduk dibangku taman yang letaknya dibelakang air mancur. Suasana disana masih ramai dengan para pengunjung yang melihat-lihat barang yang terjejer rapih disetiap _stand_nya

"Hhh.. Lelah, cukup pegal juga, ya!" ucap Kensei sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran bangku taman.

Risa duduk disamping Kensei, hal yang sama ia lakukan juga. Menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran bangku taman. "Sudah, kubilang 'kan, sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Yaaah, tapi 'kan kalaupun kita pulang sekarang, berarti tenaga kita hanya terkuras sia-sia," ucap Kensei. "Kau mau es krim? Biar ku belikan."

Risa melirik kearah Kensei dengan sudut matanya. Kenapa hanya melirik? Yah, mungkin karena ia tidak mau _image_ yang dijaganya selama ini hilang begitu saja, mungkin?

Ia menutup kelopak matanya beberapa detik. Risa memang kelelahan, sama seperti yang Kensei rasakan. Mungkin, dengan memakan es krim bisa membuat lelahnya hilang sejenak. Ia menghela nafasnya, dibuka kembali kelopak matanya. "Ya, boleh. Kalau kau mau."

Kensei tersenyum hingga menampakkan jejeran giginya yang putih. Tanpa Kensei sadari, muncul semburat merah dipipi Risa. "Kau tunggu, ya. Aku akan segera kembali!"

Sepuluh menit lamanya. Risa masih terdiam dibangkunya. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan. Menatap capung-capung yang berterbangan diudara. Diambangi oleh angin musim panas yang berhembus. Ia pejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan pantulan hangatnya sinar matahari senja.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kensei telah kembali. Pipi Kensei merona merah begitu dilihatnya Risa yang sedang menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit, cahaya senja memantul diwajah Risa. Risa yang menyadari kalau ia sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang langsung menghentikan aktifitas pribadinya. Dilihatnya Kensei yang berdiri tiga meter didepannya. Tanpa sengaja saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Namun, Risa segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipi mereka kini sudah semerah tomat segar. Jantung Kensei langsung berdegup kencang, darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Mungkin karena Kensei dan Risa jarang menatap satu sama lain.

Kensei menyodorkan satu es krim rasa _vanilla _pada Risa. "I-ini..."

"Y-ya, terima kasih."

Kensei duduk disamping Risa, jaraknya tidak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk lalu saling menghimpit satu sama lain. Jarak mereka terpisah sekitar tiga puluh centimeter. Mereka memakan es krim ditemani oleh melodi-melodi bisu. Tidak ada gelak-tawa seperti pasangan yang sedang berbahagia memakan es krimnya.

Kensei mulai merasa bosan. Kalau keadaan terus hening seperti ini mana mungkin ia mendapatkan _firstkiss_nya dari Risa? Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin Kensei ucapkan pada Risa. Banyak tertimbun kalimat tanya dipikirannya. Kenapa Risa jarang sekali menatapnya? Kenapa Risa begitu dingin dan datar ketika menjawab pertanyaannya? Kenapa Risa tidak mau menggandeng kekasihnya sendiri ketika sedang berjalan bersama-sama? Dan lain sebagainya. Selama lima bulan ini Kensei mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi kekasihnya. Ia tahu, inilah resiko berpacaran dengan salah seorang ketua OSIS sekaligus murid terjenius di Jepang. Terkadang Kensei selalu iri ketika melihat beberapa temannya yang memiliki pasangan bisa saling menggandeng, berpelukan dan bercumbu mesra tanpa ragu.

"Are––" Kensei mulai membuka mulut.

"..." tanpa suara. Itulah respon yang Risa berikan.

"Kenapa selama ini kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku, Risa?" tanya Kensei terdengar lirih.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Risa cukup terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kensei.

Risa menoleh kearah Kensei yang tertunduk lesu. "M-maksudmu?"

Kensei meluapkan semua unek-unek yang mengganjal otaknya. Semuanya ia curahkan, perasaannya selama ini, isi hatinya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terdaftar diotaknya. Semuanya ia sampaikan pada Risa.

Risa hanya diam tanpa menyela Kensei yang sedang meluapkan perasaannya yang campur aduk antara cinta, bingung, dan emosi.

"Aku minta jawabanmu, sekarang." Kensei mengakhiri segala unek-uneknya. Meminta penjelasan dari Risa, mengapa Risa melakukan ini semua padanya. Kensei menatap kearah Risa yang sekarang ini sedang tertunduk. _Cup_ es krim yang dipegangnya disimpan disamping kirinya. Tangannya menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Risa. Seakan menginginkan Risa menatap kedua bola matanya. "Jawab aku." Ucap Kensei dengan nada yang lembut. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang ketika Risa memandang kedua bola matanya.

"A-aku..." Risa bingung, suhu tubuhnya naik drastis ketika Kensei memegang pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat. Wajahnya sangat merah. "M-maafkan a-aku, K-Kensei.." jawabnya terbata-bata. Kedua tangan mungilnya menyingkirkan tangan Kensei dari pipinya dengan perlahan. Ia tertunduk lalu memulai pembicaraannya lagi. "A-aku... Hanya... Masih merasa gugup ketika sedang bersamamu, K-Kensei. Entah kenapa, a-aku juga tidak mengerti p-padahal kita sudah berpacaran selama lima bulan. Aku tidak bermaksud u-untuk menyakiti perasaanmu.. Ma-maafkan aku.." jelas Risa, tangannya kirinya menggenggam erat rok selutut yang digunakannya, sedangkan es krim yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya mulai mencair. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat Kensei kecewa.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Risa?" tanya Kensei tiba-tiba.

"...I-iya, Kensei. A-aku mencintaimu..." jawab Risa malu-malu, pipinya sangat merah.

Kensei menepuk pelan pundak Risa. Dihadapkan tubuh Risa padanya agar ia bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah Risa. Sesaat mereka saling bertatap mata. Kensei tersenyum, perlahan ia pejamkan matanya lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Risa. Risa semakin gugup, ia panik. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika wajah Kensei sudah ada lima centimeter darinya.

Empat, tiga, dua...

"Ke-Kensei, ini sudah larut sebaiknya kita cepat pulang." Sela Risa sebelum Kensei mendaratkan bibirnya. Risa segera bangkit dari bangkunya, berharap Kensei tidak melihat wajahnya yang sangat merona merah.

"Hhh... Lagi-lagi seperti ini..." desis Kensei pelan.

Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan hampir larut malam. '06.10 p.m.' pikir Kensei ketika melihat kearah arlojinya.

Kensei pun segera mengantarkan Risa ke rumahnya. Sesampainya didepan gerbang rumah Risa...

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kensei. Aku senang." Ucapnya tersenyum. Kini Risa sudah mulai terbuka pada Kensei, sekarang ia bisa menatap bebas mata Kensei kapanpun ia mau tanpa ragu-ragu.

Kensei membalas senyum Risa. Disisi hatinya, ia senang karena kini Risa mulai berubah dari sebelumnya, namun disisi lainnya juga ia cukup sedih karena dikencan kedua puluh satunya ini ia gagal mendapatkan _firstkiss_nya dari Risa.

"Ya, tentu, aku pun senang kalau kau senang," Balas Kensei tersenyum, ia menepuk pelan kepala Risa dan sedikit mengacak rambut hitam Risa. "Sudah masuk, nanti orang tuamu cemas. Sampai ketemu besok, bye!"

Risa mengangguk. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk melewati gerbang. Sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia memperhatikan Kensei yang berjalan santai menuju rumahnya yang berbeda lima blok dari rumah Risa. Tiba-tiba Risa teringat sesuatu, ada yang ia lupakan.

Risa berlari mengejar Kensei yang sudah berada dua belas meter dari rumahnya. "KENSEI!!!" teriak Risa dari kejauhan. Kensei yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Risa yang terburu-buru mengejarnya.

"Risa? Ada apa?" tanya Kensei ketika sosok Risa kini berada dihadapannya.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu," jawabnya.

"Hn?" Kensei sedikit bingung. "A—"

Belum sempat Kensei menanyakan pada Risa apa yang ia lupakan, Risa langsung mengunci bibir Kensei dengan sebuah kecupan lembut dan hangat.

Sepuluh detik mereka berdua berciuman, Risa melepaskan bibirnya. "Oyasumi, Kensei." Ucap Risa disertai semburat-semburat merah yang muncul dipipinya. Setelah mengucapkannya, Risa berlari kecil kearah rumahnya meninggalkan Kensei yang masih tidak percaya akan apa yang Risa lakukan padanya.

Kensei tertegun.

Senyuman tersungging dibibirnya. "Oyasumi, Risa..."

Lalu ia menghela nafas leganya, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia mulai tersenyum lagi, "Terima kasih, Shinji, akal pasaranmu ternyata ampuh, haha.."

.

.

**O W A R I**

.

.

* * *

Gaaaahhh~ akhirnya jadi juga publish ff ini. Kensei/Risa xD pair Vizard yang saia sukai, hohoho...

Thanks yang udah read, apalagi kalau bersedia mereviewnya, :p

Bagaimana dengan ff saia yang ini? Kasih pendapatnya ya! :D kritik, saran, dan mungkin flame akan saia terima dengan lapangan bola*?*

**Udah read? Wajib Review****! ***plak! Maksa ni anak*


End file.
